Run, Candace, Run
|image = Run Candace - slider.jpg |caption = Candace decides to use the pair of fast boots. |season = 3 |production = 301a |broadcast = 115 |story = Sergio Armendariz Jon Colton Barry Jennifer Keene Martin Olson |ws = Michael Diederich Antoine Guilbaud Kyle Menke Perry Zombolas |director = Jay Lender |us = March 11, 2011 |international = TBA |xd = May 7, 2011 |pairedwith = "Last Train to Bustville" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and Ferb's newest invention is a pair of boots that make the wearer extraordinarily fast. Candace decides to wear them so that she can be in two places at once; at Jeremy's family picnic, where she runs into Mrs. Johnson, and also at the library where she promised Mom she would read to the kids. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building is put up for sale so he tries to convince a prospective buyer, Annabelle, who turns out to be a long lost relative of the Johnson family, that it is not worth buying. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are sitting in the living room watching the Uncovery Channel talk about cheetahs and how they are the fastest creature on land. Phineas decides that they are going to build fast shoes so they can run like a cheetah. Candace states that she doesn't care today because today is the Johnson Family Picnic, and she and Jeremy are going to be hanging out there all day with his extended family. Candace feels composed, confident, and relaxed and is looking forward to spending the entire day with her boyfriend. Linda comes in and asks Candace if she's ready to go and read books at the library to the little kids while she re stacks some cook books. Candace did not remember promising that and is really disappointed that she forgot a promise, stating that she never forgets promises. Just then Stacy calls her. She is in a horse suit and asks Candace where she is because they're about to go on stage, but Candace just hangs up on her, claiming to her family it was a wrong number. Linda says they're leaving in 15 minutes, and Candace then replies that she has nothing else to do today, so she'll go. Phineas questions Candace about Jeremy, to which she replies that he should say his catchphrase or something. Phineas is confused by this statement and instead of the "Where's Perry" bit, he instead asks "Hey, have you seen Perry around? Cause I haven't". In Agent P's underground lair, Major Monogram is briefing Perry about Doofenshmirtz's latest activity. Apparently he has missed a few mortgage payments. Monogram believes that he must be funneling that extra cash into something really evil because otherwise he would have asked for a loan from his "loaded" rich ex-wife Charlene. In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb are trying to study their own body mechanics so that they can create a pair of super shoes. They use treadmills, motion graphs, and the pseudoscience of reflexology to create their super shoes. Inside, Candace is stressing over how she's double booked between Mom and Jeremy (and tripled if you count Stacy). She notices Phineas running really fast outside, and Phineas comments on how with the shoes you can almost be at two places at one time. As Phineas and Ferb run off, Candace notices a third pair of super shoes and decides to put them on and just run from event to event unaware that the shoes she is wearing are unstable prototypes. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Agent P bursts through the door during the middle of a bank-sponsored open house. Apparently because Doofenshmirtz has missed a few mortgage payments on his property, the bank has seized the property and is trying to sell it off, much to Doofenshmirtz's horror and anger. Agent P comes over and Doofenshmirtz tells Perry about his current financial crisis and how if he doesn't figure out something, he’ll be living in a cardboard box. Perry then points to a picture of Charlene (to which Doofenshmirtz comments on how nice it is but how he couldn't get much for it) and hands him a cell phone, to which Doofenshmirtz flatly refuses. He doesn’t want to call her because he knows that if she calls and asks Charlene for money she'll say "I told you so" because Doofenshmirtz went and bought gargoyles against Charlene's counsel. Doofenshmirtz claims that no cheap building would have gargoyles and still thinks that they were a good investment, so he decides that instead of calling his ex-wife, he'll just make the place unsellable by spreading lies to the potential buyers. That way, he reasons, the bank will have to let him live in his home. Phineas and Ferb are testing the speed of their shoes by racing against a drag racer, in which Phineas wins by a wide margin. He comments on how great these new shoes work, unlike the unstable prototypes they had made earlier. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher residence, Candace has put on the unstable prototype shoes and is having a hard time controlling them. She runs into the library and onto her chair where Linda tells a large group of young children that Candace will read to them. She's about to read when a girl up front asks why her neck is so long. Candace says that's a good question and gives the book to the little girl to read out loud while she runs off to the Johnson's Picnic. She arrives and barely misses knocking over Jeremy, and the shoes are still being fidgety causing Candace to sometimes move sporadically. Jeremy introduces Candace to some of the family members, including his mom, dad, his sister Suzy, and Grandma Hildegard (who bluntly stated that she never liked Candace). Jeremy wants Candace to come and join the family games, but Candace tells him she'll refill a glass of lemonade for him and runs back to the Library. She arrives just before Linda comes over to check on her. Linda decides to watch Candace read to the little kids, and Candace keeps eying the clock as she reads because the Johnsons are expecting her. After about a minute, the same little girl states that she needs to go to the bathroom and Candace gives her to Linda and tells her to take her to the bathroom as she darts off to Jeremy’s picnic again. Back at Doofenshmirtz's place, there is one potential buyer who seems to be in love with the place, commenting on the color, wide ceilings, and open floor plan. Doofenshmirtz still won't call his ex-wife. In a field by the picnic, Phineas and Ferb are testing their shoes out again, and conclude that they can run faster than the speed of sound. Candace (who has a hard time stopping in her prototype shoes) accidentally runs into the shrine of Annabelle Johnson and ruins it. Annabelle was someone in the family that wandered off 20 years ago and nobody knows where she went and the family doesn't talk about it. At the wheelbarrow race, Candace is in charge of pushing Jeremy, and she runs so fast that they both plow into the dirt and become filthy, but the win the race. After Mrs. Johnson suggest that Candace go and clean up in the washroom, Candace sprints back to the library (the mud turns into a shell and then falls apart) just as Linda is bringing back the little girl. She states that she'll leave the children in her capable hands because there's somewhere she has to be, to which Candace replies to herself that she does to. Phineas and Ferb are still testing the limits of their shoes, this time seeing if they can run faster than light. They conclude that they cannot; the light is just too fast. Back at Doofenshmirtz's, the same couple is commenting on how they love the 1973 look of the main parlor area. Doofenshmirtz tries to convince them to not buy it by saying the furniture is cardboard and the neighbors are crazy Italians who wear pants on their heads. But the couple just loves every aspect about it, and when they see the gargoyles, they decide to buy the place. Despite Perry's insistence, Doofenshmirtz still won't call his ex-wife. Candace is still sprinting all over the place, this time up and down the sides of buildings. She actually ends up running through Doofenshmirtz's place, picking up the wife of the couple. The husband then says they're going to look at different neighborhoods instead. Back at the picnic, the Johnsons are about ready to hand out the trophies but first they want to have a moment of silence for Grandma Hildegard's 85th birthday. Candace dashes through and in the process ends up destroying everything at the picnic. She finally stops and starts to cry but is still holding on to the wife of the couple. Grandma Hildegard recognizes the voice, the eyes, and the nose that all resemble the Johnson family. After noticing that there is a J birthmark on the woman's left arm, they all realize it's the long lost relative Annabelle, who after being hugged by the family starts to remember everyone, stating that they were right to tell her not to take that job hanging anvils. Grandma Hildegard comes over to thank Candace for reuniting the family again, and tells Jeremy to treat her well because she's a keeper. Back at Doofenshmirtz's, Doofenshmirtz is excited because he thinks he can live there forever now, but the bank worker informs him that since they weren't able to make the sale, they'll have to tear the building down to make way for a greeting card factory. Finally Doofenshmirtz calls Charlene in which she says "I told you so" and Heinz replies sorrowfully, "Yeah, you told me so." Transcript Songs *''Run, Candace, Run (song)'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. Whatcha doin'? None. I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * First Season 3 episode where the other kids don't show up, but Suzy does appear for the first time in the season. * This is the first episode that shows Mr. Johnson, Jeremy and Suzy's father. * This is the first time Doctor Doofenshmirtz and Perry's actions don't interfere with the actions of Phineas and friends. * Doofenshmirtz and Perry do not fight in this episode. * Candace does not bother to bust her brothers in this episode. * Candace had 3 things to do at once and used the unstable prototype shoes to help her with that, but technically that plot ended unresolved and it switched over to the Johnsons missing their long-lost family member, Annabelle. Production Information * This episodes guest stars were Tina Fey and Jane Lynch. The information first surfaced on Povenmire's Twitter account. One of his tweets stated that Tina Fey is to star as Jeremy's long lost cousin and will (or at least try to) buy Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Jane Lynch will play Mrs. Johnson. * This episode aired on Disney Junior on Demand on March 5, 2011. International Premieres * April 21, 2011 (Disney Channel Brazil) * May 11, 2011 (Disney XD UK) * May 21, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) * September 17, 2011 (Disney XD Poland) * September 17, 2011 (Disney XD Turkey) * September 17, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) * October 14, 2011 (Disney Channel Spain) * October 14, 2011 (Disney Channel Portugal) * September 24, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) * October 14, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) * October 14, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) Errors * At the beginning of the montage Ferb is wearing super speed shoes but then he isn't wearing them. * The book Candace is reading has "Smorky the Giant Rabbit's Family Picnic" printed on the cover when Candace first shows the children the book, when it is shown again, "Family Picnic" isn't shown on the cover anymore. * When Phineas asks where Perry is, Ferb's belt is a darker shade of purple than his pants. Normally, the opposite is true and his pants are a darker shade of purple than his belt. * As Candace returns to the library again, Sally was seen two places at the same time. The second time her audience copy is shown, she is visibly missing her head. * At the same time, while the copy Sally's head is missing, the third boy from the right, the second girl from the center and fourth boy from the left have their necks drawn outside their shirts. * During some parts of the episode, the words "Unstable" and "Prototype" are not seen on the bottom of Candace's pair of shoes. * Phineas made a sonic boom, but the sound should have came faster than it did. * As Candace cries as she manages to stop running, destroys the Johnson's family picnic and carrying Annabelle, her skirt was red. * Candace didn't help Stacy at all, or the scene wasn't shown, possibly for time reasons. It could also have been a joke towards Candace saying she would never forget about her promises when she forgot about reading at the library. * Candace's left leg comes outside her skirt right before she is about to race in the three-legged race with Jeremy. Continuity * Ninth episode with Candace's name in it ("Lights, Candace, Action!", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Oil on Candace", "Cheer Up Candace", "Candace's Big Day", "Candace Gets Busted", "Canderemy"). * Ducky MoMo appears again. ("Nerds of a Feather", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") * Second time Stacy was seen with the horse costume. ("Canderemy") * This is the second time Suzy appears in an episode, but Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella are not seen. The other one is "Crack That Whip". * This is the second episode that none of the main running gags were never mentioned. First was "Tip of the Day". Coincidentally, both of these episodes were the unofficial season premieres of Season 2 and Season 3 respectively. * Uncovery Channel appears again ("What Do It Do?"). * Seventh time Ferb does not speak. * This is the fourth time someone has anticipated Phineas's opening gags. The other times are "Hide and Seek" (Irving), "Bubble Boys" (Baljeet), and "The Secret of Success" (Ferb). * This is one of the few episodes that Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas didn't disappear with the help of Doofenshmirtz. Previously were "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "The Secret of Success" and "Canderemy" * Phineas is seen in his racing helmet again. ("The Fast and the Phineas") * Jeremy's unnamed drummer talks for the first time in the series. * This is the fifth time a character had a birthday on the show. The first four being Candace ("Candace Loses Her Head"), Linda ("Mom's Birthday"), Dr. Doofenshmirtz ("Raging Bully"), and Vanessa ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). * Hildegard Johnson reappears from "Crack That Whip". * Second time a character claims a section of land is Indian Burial Ground. ("She's the Mayor") * The pictures on the wall of Doofenshmirtz already appeared in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" and "Finding Mary McGuffin" * This is the second time in the series there is a family reunion of some kind. The first time, it was the Doofenshmirtz Family Reunion in "Thaddeus and Thor". Allusions * Run Lola Run - The title of the episode parodies the film Run Lola Run. * Forrest Gump - The title could also be a spin on a famous line from the movie Forrest Gump: "Run, Forrest, run!" * Discovery Channel - The Uncovery Channel is a spoof of the Discovery Channel. * New York Library - The lion statues outside the library are like the ones in front of the New York library on 5th & 42nd. * George of the Jungle - At the end of the song "Run Candace Run", Candace runs into a tree (after the last line of the song "Watch out for that tree!") * Eadweard Muybridge - The motion-study photographs comparing Ferb and a Cheetah are based on Muybridge's famous photo series made to establish whether all four of a horse's hooves left the ground at once. * The Flash - Phineas's speed shoes are based on The Flash from DC comics. * Poltergeist- One of Doofenshmirtz's attempts to ward off potential buyers of his apartment is telling one it was built on an Indian burial ground. This was the main cause of the hauntings of the house in this 1982 film. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tina Fey as Annabelle Johnson * Jane Lynch as Mrs. Johnson * Vicki Lawrence as Hildegard Johnson * Kari Wahlgren as Suzy Johnson References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Birthday Episodes